This invention relates generally to containers for depositing recyclable waste materials, and particularly to a collapsible and reusable recycling container to be placed at public events.
Various trash and waste receptacles are known for use in public areas such as on urban sidewalks, parks, or in stadiums, arenas, and other public buildings and high traffic areas. These receptacles generally comprise a heavily weighted exterior container formed from metal or cement, and either a fixed or removable interior container designed to hold a plastic bag. These receptacles may include a removable or pivotable lid which permits a filled bag to be removed and replaced. The lids of some receptacles define rain covers with side openings to permit trash to be disposed, while some embodiments have lids defining a circular opening having a diameter of approximately eight inches or greater and a generally conical collar surrounding the opening to direct refuse through the opening.
However, these types of receptacles do not function well for sorting and disposing of recyclable waste materials, since the openings admit virtually all types of waste materials. This problem is particularly acute in situations where large numbers of people congregate and food items are served, such as at fairs, conventions, parades, and the like, since people will tend not to observe instructions regarding sorting of recyclable waste material, and will dispose of all waste materials in one location as quickly as possible.